Enchantment
by suallenparker
Summary: Cuddy gets a call from House late at night... Pure silly fluff


**Enchantment**

Disclaimer: All not mine!... But as soon as I´ll get rich, I´ll buy it... and a Corinne-Baily-Rae-Album

Spoiler: none

Raiting: T

Summary: Cuddy gets a call from House late at night...

Feedback: Please!

Author´s note: Ehm, this Story just popped up in my head, and because I´m sightly scared to continue 'Push the Button' (will try to make it M-rated and don´t know if I can do it right...) I wrote this story first to play for time. But I promise to write 'Push the Button' next.

Without a beta again...

* * *

_He draws me in, I'm powerless. He possesses an enchantment.- Tell me I'm forgiven. He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell._

* * *

"_You´re beautiful..." House said quietly and her knees started shaking. It was a shame how much power his voice gave him over her. Especially when he sounded like this. So concentrated, as if he just figured out a complicated problem, only softer, warmer... Thank god that she was already sitting. It saved her from the embarrassment of sinking to the floor in front of him, cause her knees were much to weak now to support her any longer. Cuddy gulped as his lips drew closer to her own..._

"_I can't escape or so it seems. I'd run away, he's in my dreams. He possesses an enchantment... "_ Corinne Baily Rae sang from the top of her voice and wrenched Cuddy ruggedly out of her dream _'Damn.' _was all she was able to think. _'Damn.'_ She opened her eyes with great afford while her sleepy brain tried to understand wherefrom the music came.

„_Tell me I'm forgiven. He calls, don't know how I fell under his spell..."_, Corinne continued singing. On her nightstand her cell blinked hysterically. _'Damn.'_ After a short look at her clock, which stood directly next to her depressing blithely cell and which numbers glowed green in the dark, she groaned loudly. 02:03. Sardonic the numbers beamed at her. She had only been asleep for half an hour. _'Damn.' _Exhausted she grabbed her cell.

"Yes." Cuddy growled and rubbed one hand over her eyes.

"Cuddles!" it sounded cheerfully out of her cell.

"House." Her heart remembered her dream and skipped a beat in excitement as it recognized his voice. _'Not again...'_ Annoyed by her perfidious subconscious, she pressed her eyes together. Why did he call her in the middle of the night? Wasn´t it enough, that his voice hounded her in her dreams? "What do you want?" she asked frustrated. "Please tell me, you didn´t kill anyone..."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Cuddy..." She could nearly see him faking a pitiful expression while saying this. "Why should I call you for something like that?... So you could help me to get rid of the corpse?"

"If there is no dead body to sink in a river, then why did you call me?" she replied and suppressed a yawn.

"Isn´t a friend allowed to call another friend out of the blue?" House asked innocently.

Sighing, Cuddy pushed her head backwards into her pillows.

"Did that just make you hot?" A grin resonated in his voice.

"No." Cuddy snarled and sat up. "It does absolutely not make me hot to be woken in the middle of the night from my most unnerving employer... I will hang up now, House..."

"No, you won´t." Rustling.

"So?" She pulled her knees up and looped her free arm around her legs. "And why not?"

"Because you still don´t know, why I called you..."

_'Damn.'_ He was right. Of course she wouldn´t admit this. Instead she just remained silent and waited. A few minutes nobody said anything, then she couldn´t take it any longer. "And why DID you call me?"

"I knew you wouldn´t hang up on me!" House triumphed. She could hear him taking a few steps.

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "So spite it out, House... Or I might change my mind..."

"I am bored!"

"I hate you." She knew she should hang up on him now. Just hang up and try to sleep before her clock would wake her again... But something in his voice hold her back. _'At least you could be honest to yourself, woman.' _her still sleepy brain insisted. _'Just the fact that it´s HIS voice holds you back...'_ Cuddy bit her lower lip and pressed her cell closer to her ear.

"The whole week was so boring!" House whined. "I was even so bored that I changed your ring-tone to distract me..."

Surprised Cuddy frowned. House knew Corinne Baily Rae? Totally unimportant... Impatient she shook her head. "And what am I supposed to do now?"

"You could moan a bit more..." House suggested.

"House."

"No, not this unnerved no-bullshit-groaning." he explained her impatiently. Steps again. "But this husky sexy moaning from before... Although you could use my name for it too..."

"Ho-ouse..."

"You´re still doing it wrong."

"Know what?- I got a better idea: I´ll just let you do clinic-hours till you die!" she told him sweetly.

House groaned.

"Not really sexy too..." Cuddy mumbled quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

Silence. Then something rustled...

Awaiting Cuddy pressed her handy against her ear with her left hand while she shoved her right in hollow of her knee to prevent her from hitting her head for her stupid behavior. What the hell was she doing? _'Damn it, woman. Hang. Up. On. Him.'_ the smarter part of her personality dared her. Cuddy bit her lower lip again. '_I better had never answered his call...'_

"House, I will hang up now." she explained then, but instead of shutting her cell she waited for his reply...

Only some more rustling and steps.

_''Stop talking bout it, do it!' _her brain interfered.

"House?" she asked, ignoring her brain. "Still there?"

"Of course." Rustling again. "But I´m not the one who´s always threaten to hang up." Something made a slight bang. "I would take you much more seriously if you would sometimes act on your words, you know. Just sometimes..." he mocked cheerfully.

_'There you go...'_ her brain told her gleefully. She hung up.

„_I know. He knows. He calls. I go. I know this could be an enchantment._", Corinne piped up again. Her cell blinked frantically in her hand.

_'Don´t answer.'_ her brain suggested. _'Just don´t answer it...'_ Cuddy popped up her cell phone. "What?"

"Your keys are missing..."

She arched a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Your keys are not were they used to be..."

"My keys are not...?" In the irrational hope to enlighten her mind by enlighten her bedroom, Cuddy switched on a small lamp, which stood next to her on her nightstand.

"Your keys are not at their usual place..." House sounded impatiently.

She took a deep breath._ 'He´s not standing in front of my door.'_ she tried to convince herself. _'He´s not standing in front of my...'_

"So I need you to let me in..."

_'Of course he´s standing in front of my door.-Damn.'_

Cuddy hung up on him, switched of the lamp and holed up under her blankets again.

Her door chime ringed.

She closed her eyes.

Someone knocked against her door.

She pulled her blanket over her head.

"_All I know is I can't hide..." _Corinne started singing again. _'Smart ass' _crossed through Cuddy´s mind. This song dissatisfied her more and more, but once again the singer showed no mercy. "_At this temperature you could take over my mind..."_ she continued singing relaxed.

Unnerved Cuddy shoved her blanked away, sat up, grabbed her cell, hid it under two pillows and stood up.

"_Like gossamer you softly touch..."_ Corinne´s voice sounded flannelly under the pillows.

"Oh just shut up." Cuddy growled frustrated, grabbed her short kimono, which had laid on a chair next to her, pulled it over her short red night-skirt and tapped out of her dark bedroom.

Like she had expected him, House stood in front of her door, wearing Jeans and a dark jacket, holding his cell phone against his ear with one hand and leaning on his cane with his other. As she opened the door he rolled his eyes theatrically and closed his cell with a snap. The yellow enlightenment of her floor colored his eyes green.

"You´re fucking slow for a woman with two healthy legs..." he told her and let his gaze wander over her legs, before he strode past her into her leaving room where he made himself comfortable on her sofa.

Cuddy slammed the door and followed him. With her left hand she switched on the light. Within a blink of an eye it got bright. Again House stared at her naked legs.

"At least your legs are pretty." he ascertained dryly.

Without a word, Cuddy turned around and went to her kitchen.

Curious House glanced after her. "What are you doing?" He heard her rumoring in the kitchen.

"Getting alcohol." With a bottle beer in her hand Cuddy returned into the living room.

"No glasses, Miss Perfect?" he smirked.

"I am definitely able to drink out of a bottle." she sat down next to him.

"If you´re alright with sharing a bottle beer with me, than I will be fine with it too..."

"How generous." Cuddy lifted a brow. "But you won´t get any at all." she told him. "You will stay sober, because you will drive home soon..."

"Nice fantasy, which you made up there..." House admitted cynically, took the beer, opened the bottle and took a deep gulp. "But the reality is different. Adjust yourself." he took another gulp before he handed the bottle back to Cuddy. The smell of his skin entered her nostrils.

Cuddy wiped over the opening and emptied half of the bottle with one gulp. "You´re a jerk."

"And you´re a lush." he took the beer again and drank the remain.

Cuddy crossed her arms in front of her chest and kept silent. Why she just didn´t throw him out, she couldn´t tell. _'One word: denial.'_ her brain again. _'You know exactly why you don´t throw him out. You don´t want him to leave... Because he smells GOOD. Seriously, woman. First his voice, now his smell? You´re so weak, when it comes to him...'_ She bit her lip. Intelligence wasn´t always comfortable.

House luffed his feet. "I wanna drink another beer." he whined then.

"I wanna go to bed." As soon as the words left her mouth, Cuddy regretted them already. She closed her eyes for a second. _'Bravo, brain. Once I needed you, and you left me hanging...'_

Grinning, House looked at her.

"You will make a stupid sexual suggestion now, right?" Cuddy asked.

He grinned some more. "Sexual, of course, but stupid?" he waved his head. "I´m a genius. I never say stupid things..."

She snorted. "Just yesterday you told me, you weren´t able to do your clinic hours, cause you had migraine..."

"And what´s stupid bout this? Migraine is a serious painful disease. And unpredictable too... As a real doctor, you would´ve known that..."

"You hadn´t migraine. You had a hang over, cause you got drunk with Wilson in a bar the night before..."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because you called me yesterday too, House." she looked at him sternly. "You called me at four o´clock in the morning just to tell me that I could earn my money more honorable as a stripper..."

"Right..." he frowned. "And, have you thought bout my proposition?

"I. Will. Not. Strip for you, House. Not even in your dreams."

"Wait a minute..." House closed his eyes and smiled satisfied before he opened them again. "You lied, Cuddy. You are definitely stripping in my head. Awesome hip swing by the way."

A smile played on Cuddy´s lips. Suddenly she was wide awake. "You´re dreaming of me? Interesting." she bent over to him, laid a hand under her chin and watched him closely. Her eyes mirrored sparkling in his own. 'Blue.' she thought and grinned. Her brain rolled it´s fictive eyes unnerved. _'First his voice, then his smell and now his eyes?' _- _'Not just since now...'_ her heart defended as House imitated her posture, so their faces got real close, and skipped a beat. _'This started much earlier...'_

"Of course I dream of you." House admitted amused. "But given that we´re both unable to sleep..."

Cuddy glared at him.

"...we could also bring a few fantasies of mine to reality. Won´t be boring at all, promise." He reached out his hand and put one of her curls behind her ear.

_'Stupid idea.'_ her brain warned. _'Really stupid idea.'_ - _'Shut up.'_ her heart dared her brain and pumped faster. "I won´t strip for you." Cuddy said and licked her lips.

House smirked and started to gently rub her ear lope between his thump and his index finger. "Then I will undress you..." he mumbled, his fingers wandering from her ear to her neck. Slowly he closed the space between their lips. Cuddy gulped nervously. Without being able to prevent, her eyes closed. "You´re so lucky, that I´m the flexible kind of guy..." he added, before he captured her lower lip with his mouth.

_'His mouth is wonderful.'_ her heart raved. _'So soft and skilled...'_ Her brain kept silent while Cuddy kissed him back with passion.

* * *

Hope, you enjoyed. Please let me know, if you liked it.


End file.
